


Janus

by 1000BlueFeathers



Category: D.N. Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000BlueFeathers/pseuds/1000BlueFeathers
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.AngelI was 1000Feathers on fanfiction.net.  But it has been so long since I logged in I can't get back into the account so I am crossposting my (very few) works here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel
> 
> I was 1000Feathers on fanfiction.net. But it has been so long since I logged in I can't get back into the account so I am crossposting my (very few) works here.

A vicious snarl escaped Krad's lips as he struggled against his  
counterpart's grip. It did him no good. The black angel had him well and  
truly pinned. He couldn't even use magic. Both his hands were being held  
flat against the ground, while a lithe strong body kept him in place. A  
hint of tribulation shown in the golden orbs as he stared up into Dark's  
face.

Another might not have been worried. Krad however was, he knew the other  
you see. Knew the kaitou better than anyone else, although the Niwa  
would wrongly disagree. There was so much more to Dark than fun and  
games, even if the black angel rarely showed it. It seemed however, that  
this was one of those nights.

The white angel gave a final buck before laying still. There was no help  
for it, he thought, watching the smirk that ghosted over his other  
half's features. He would just have to wait for Dark to make the next  
move. It seemed the ball was firmly in the thief's court. How irritating.

A faint vein began to throb on Krad's brow when he noticed the darker  
half of the black wings didn't even appear to be paying attention to  
him, instead staring up at the night sky. "What are you doing?" he  
snapped at last, once again trying to tug his arms free.

Dark merely shrugged, his grip on the seraph tightening. It wouldn't do  
for the other to get away, not after he had gone through all this effort  
to catch him. "Just thinking," he murmured his deep violet eyes never  
straying from the awe inspiring sight of the full moon. It was  
especially bright tonight.

"About what?" Krad ventured after a moment. Though truthfully, he wasn't  
sure he wanted to know. It had been a literal age since Dark had been in  
such a mood. The seraph found he hadn't missed it at all. He much  
preferred the air headed version of his counterpart, he was easier to  
deal with.

The kaitou looked back down at his prize, admiring how the moonlight  
reflected off the hunter's pale skin. "Nothing important," he said in a  
tone that implied anything but. "Love, hate, how closely the two are  
intertwined."

Abruptly, Dark leaned down, kissing the pale angel roughly on the lips  
before backing off. How did the line his other half was always using on  
the Hikari go again? Oh yeah. "You are my everything," he murmured  
releasing Krad. Not that the other got a chance to respond to that,  
because with a swirl of dark feathers, the thief was gone.


End file.
